


A Date in Animal Crossing

by WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14



Series: Red and Blue are very cute OwO [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Crossing is a game, M/M, Oop, Super Smash Bros. is mentioned but like, The Pokemon characters aren't in it, This has mentions of the secret virus, pure fluff, shhhh, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14/pseuds/WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14
Summary: "How are you going to take me on a date when we're worlds away?""Do you have Animal Crossing?"
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Red and Blue are very cute OwO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Date in Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this terribly written fan fiction by yours truly! This was because my partner and I played together so... yeah. Still working out how to publish on here

Blue wasn't happy when he heard from Sycamore that he couldn't go back to Kanto due to the pandemic. He wasn't sure what happened, but someone ate a Zubat and now no one can leave their homes. He wasn't sure but whatever it was, it made him mad.

He had gotten news from Leaf that school had ended early, he wouldn't know, he was home schooled. When he asked how Red was she told him that he was getting ready for him to come to Kanto. He was getting the room set up and planning all kinds of things. The thought still makes Blue blush. But when he was packing up his bags, Sycamore told him to stop packing and to; "Get ready for a lot of family time".

Sycamore was not kidding. Thanks to whatever is going on, Blue's parents work from home now and he has to stay inside. It was annoying, and he was sure to complain about it all the time with Leaf.

"It's not fair!" Blue would shout. "All of my friends are in Kanto and I'm stuck here in Kalos!" Sycamore sighed, understanding the stress his adopted son felt. He usually spent the whole summer in his home region, staying in his boyfriend's house and hanging out with all of his friends. Now, all of his plans were ruined, and Blue had nothing to do. Well, it's not like anyone has anything to do.

"Leaf, do you think Red will call soon?" Blue said, laying on his back, playing his Switch. He heard Leaf hum from the other side, thinking.

"Yeah, sure..." Leaf offhandedly said. Blue could hear her button mashing on the other side of the phone, probably beating some poor kid in Smash Bros. "Oh, by the way. How's gardening simulator?" It honestly took Blue a moment.

"You mean Animal Crossing?" A hum in reply. "It's nice. Better than your fighting game..."

"Don't diss on my girl Samus!" Leaf sassed. Blue rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~

When Red finally called, Blue grabbed his phone and answered right away.

"Red?" Blue asked for confirmation. He heard a strong "Hm" on the other side and a smile followed by a blush covered his face. "Ah, Red! I miss you!" Blue whined, rolling on his bed. Red chuckled and hummed in agreement. Red missed Blue a whole lot as well, maybe even more than Blue missed him.

"...Blue..." Blue paused when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah?"

"You know.... How I take you on a date..?"

"Of course, dummy..." Blue couldn't forget. He was still sulking on that fact!

"How about I take you on a date now?" Red asked, earnestly. Blue almost burst out laughing. What, were they going to roleplay going out for lunch or something? No way.

"How will you take me on a date when we're worlds apart?" Blue asked, almost rolling his eyes. What Red delusional or what. They couldn't go on a date, not this far apart!. There was silence on Red's side. He was thinking...

"Do you have Animal Crossing?"

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean owo


End file.
